Demigods and DHI's (Discontinued)
by kelphead2
Summary: Percy and Annabeth cross over (haha, funny: crossing over in a cross-over) into a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Disney World?

Percy

I woke up on a bench in what could only be described as a very expensive, very popular theme park. In other words, I was in Disney World.

I knew demigods had lifelike dreams, but this dream felt so real. I had never been to Disney World, but Annabeth had told me way too much about it. I knew practically the entire layout of all of the parks.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom, Percy Jackson," a voice said behind me.

I whirled. Anyone who knew my name was not to be taken lightly. But when I saw who had spoken, I couldn't help but gasp.

The boy looked normal enough. He was eighteen (same as me), with dark hair, green eyes, and wearing regular street clothes. But what had surprised me was a solid blue light, outlining his entire body. I looked down at my own body and gasped again. The exact same kind of blue light outlined me as well. I know all demigod dreams were weird, but this was ridiculous.

I asked the guy, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

He answered, "You're here because I brought you here. Well, actually, my friend Philby brought us both, but it's close enough. As for who I am... well, I thought that would be obvious."

A memory ignited. I remembered Annabeth telling me about some new technology at Disney World. It was called DHI: Disney Host Interactive. One of the five had Philby as a last name. If this wasn't him, it could only be one person.

I guessed, "Are you Finn Whitman?"

He nodded. "That's me."

Finn offered his hand, and I shook it. Or tried to. Instead of shaking, our hands passed through each other. "Whoa," I marveled. "That is seriously weird."

Finn grinned. "Yeah. You should've seen me the first time this happened."

"When was that?"

"When I was twelve."

I smiled. "Lives sure do get interesting when you're twelve."

"Ha ha." He got all serious and asked me, "Do you want to go back, Percy? Right now?"

"What?"

From his pocket, Finn produced something like a garage door opener with one red button. "This may not seem like much," he explained, "but this little thing will send us both back."

"Back where?" I asked.

"Back to our beds."

'Do I want to go back?' I wondered. I remembered that he knew my name without me telling him. "How did you know my name? I don't think I told you."

He answered, "A couple of nights ago, a girl named Annabeth crossed over. She kept muttering your name."

"Wait." I was confused. "Annabeth crossed over?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Finn looked shocked. "From the looks of things, you know her pretty well."

"Yeah."

"You still haven't answered my question, Percy. Are you ready to go back?"

I sighed. "Guess so."

As I was getting one last look at Disney World, Finn said, "Percy?" I turned. His eyes were full of a mixture of sadness and excitement, as if he hadn't crossed over in a long time, but it brought back bad memories. "I hope your conversation goes well."

I smiled. "I hope so too."

Finn pushed the button, and I woke up in my cabin at camp. I looked at my arms, but the blue outline had disappeared. I slowly walked over to the window and looked at the sea. I wanted to believe it was a dream, but I knew better. "Poseidon," I muttered, "what is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Annabeth too?**

 **Percy**

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked me. She sat down on the grass next to me. "You look pale."

I had been thinking about last night, and what Finn had said. Did Annabeth really cross over, or was he just playing games with me?

"Annabeth," I started. "I had a dream last night."

She nodded. It was quite usual for half-bloods to have dreams. "What happened?"

"I was at Disney World."

Her eyebrows shot up. "And?"

"Well, um-" I didn't know how to explain it. "I... met Finn. I was a DHI."

She gasped. "Oh gods. You too?"

"So Finn was right. You _did_ cross over." I said.

"Yes."

I started to get angry, which wasn't fair towards her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-" she faltered. "I didn't think you would believe me. It sounds crazy, even for a demigod."

My anger melted. "Are you kidding, Wise Girl? I'll believe anything you say, as long as I know nothing about it."

Annabeth smiled. Gods of Olympus, she was beautiful. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. But just so you know, I still think this is crazy."

"Well then, that makes two of us."

She made a serious face and said, "I think we have some crossing over to do tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Making Plans**

 **Finn**

"So, what do we do?" Charlene asked. After Annabeth and Percy had crossed over, I'd called for a meeting with the other Keepers to discuss what to do next.

"What does the letter say?" Willa asked.

I read the note aloud:

 _"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. These two have been programmed into the DHI system, but their coding was never finished. They are important in stopping the Overtakers. Maleficent and Chernabog weren't the only Overtaker leaders. You will need their help to defeat the Overtakers again._

 _-W_

"That doesn't explain much," Charlene complained.

"It's Wayne," Philby replied in his British accent. "He does this all the time."

Amanda said, "I think we should let them figure it out. If I had no idea what was going on, I'd want to find out more. I think they're going to try and cross over tonight."

"Great point!" Philby praised. "We should be ready for them tonight."


End file.
